pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FadhilPF
Why did you redo it? Scubadave (talk) 04:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Because you have had of for the last few weeks and the holiday vacation is almost over. Scubadave (talk) 21:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat How do you make another user an admin? I made another Wiki (top-secret... for now) and I'd like to know. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind Don't answer my last message. Che did it for me! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it's already been done. [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 22:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I knew it! Planes may know all for a while, but roads climb up and triumph! JK [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 01:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I will delete part of yours and Roads talkpage, if I do not, anyone can find out the way to earn it. And you know what? I am learning more an more about this wiki. If you get the way the water DrIPs (typo*). Scubadave (talk) 02:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) (You should delete the message above) Scubadave (talk) 03:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Like the Pffanon SkyCruiser Jet page Faddy? --I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I do. Don't worry, I can take care of it myself. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you thinK? I created this Template for Character Pages for characters in other franchises...wait, go to the link, putting here would mark your talkpage for deletion. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Another Problem Faddy, there is an Unregistered Contributer who keeps creating pages and inserts gibbersh into them. Please block this UC. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Template Yes! Another done, heres the link, this is for canonless pages.(please fix the picture size if you can) I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ IRC Saturday Sorry, can't come, I got a martial arts tourtament (that is most likely mispelt) on Saturday, so wish me Luck! I'm most likely going to be crushed, because I haven't trained properly since I left the class, about a year ago. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 23:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) wiki birthday party it will be like Phinello's house of random. Not real birthday cake or video chat, unless if you somhow come to US. [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh I just came over here to look at something, and I didn't know what was going on. I guess I should've looked at it first, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Portal Is there no being a community portal part of the upgrades. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 12:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) There is no Community Portal, it just sys that "This Page needs Content, you can help by adding to it!" Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Community Portal is still blank when I load it. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, it's just that whenever I clicked the tab "Community", it lead me there.Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Can you block this UC, check out his contributions. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 16:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Message How did you make that message that shows up underneath the page edit box? I'd like to add something like that on another Wiki (I'm an admin there), and I don't know how. Since you made it (I think), I'm asking you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Template I created a new template, if you can, please improve it. Here's the link, it is for pages that contain Fan/Shipping War Triggers. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 15:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob rebellion I understand why you deleted the page Im sorry for making it i didnt know it would turn into a mini war- TotalDramaRox97 Definition Request Canonless: Anything that does not contain material directly related to Phineas and Ferb, as the show airs (ex. No mention of a Canon Character, Canon Organization etc...) [[User:Scubadave|'''Yes!]]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Then you might want to try my city, the airplanes their have been dirtied and battered by a recent storm. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 0 Degrees Latitude and 0 Degress Longitude. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep, and all you need to do is push them into the bay, then all the dirt, in and out will be washed away! Like a miracle! [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure you're not in the pilots cabin, if so "Then we'll both be in deep duty." -the worker in "Car Wash" [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) MarioPhineas...whatever his name is He used my page Platypus Place as a location in Super Smash Phineas Brawl. Also, he has been deleting users' talk page comments on the article that, I guess, don't support his opinion. I know he's already blocked, but can you leave him a message on his Talk page warning him about using MY pages WITHOUT PERMISSION? Thanks! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) A Question What happens if the 4,000th article gets deleted, what happens to the tittle? [[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't you mean the 4,001th? That would be the one right after, hold up, i'll check, it might take some time though, the user who created the 4,001th article is...[[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ...me(?)...[[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) SRY im sorry with all the uncatagorizing. I was in a rush to get them all done by today, and i forgot the catagorizing. I just go forgetful if ii'm in a rush. Sorry [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 06:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Generator Ferb story it is the most STUPID AND WORST STORY I EVER SAW. ~Wikia Contributor schollership Can i use Dill for this: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Popquizes!_Class_1 Abandoned Pages Someone should really do something about Abandoned Pages, there is about 1,000 of them. [[User:Scubadave|'''You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...]]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 01:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but what is with the criteria of having at least 10 OC's in order to be able to adopt a page? [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 02:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) GrPhPa Actually, Heinz84 will be the first to get, unless he missed a day by now. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 10:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) G650 Did you make another account (G650) for use on you iPad or something? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC)